habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Toolbar
The toolbar provides a consistent set of links to all the main pages on Habitica, making the site easier to navigate. Currently in its third iteration, the toolbar gives the player information about gold, gems, and subscription status and displays notifications for site news and chat messages. Toolbar 3.0 The tabs on the toolbar lead the player to different areas of the game. Each tab and its function is described in more detail in the wiki link(s) below. If a tab has a drop-down menu option, it will have three bars on the side. Clicking the bars will open the menu. Clicking the bars again will close the menu. Clicking the tab itself (for example, Data in the picture) will take you to the default page for that tab. Tasks This tab has only one page, the main Tasks page. User The pages under the User tab are: * Customize Avatar (default) * Backgrounds * Avatar Stats (also called Stats & Achievements) * Profile Social The pages under the Social tab are: * Inbox * Tavern Chat (default) * Party * Guilds * Challenges * Hall of Heroes Inventory The pages under the inventory tab are: * Market (default) * Quests * Pets * Mounts * Equipment * Time Travelers * Seasonal Shop Data This tab defaults to the Data Display Tool (a separate webpage). The other menu item is Export Data. Help Most of the links in the help menu are to pages on the Static Site or on sites other than the main Habitica website. The links are: * FAQ (default) * Over for New Users * Report a Bug * Ask a Question * Request a Feature * Contribute to Habitica * The Habitica Wiki Show Bailey If Bailey the Town Crier has news, she will appear just to the left of gems in the toolbar. If there's no news, she may not appear, but can always be summoned by clicking Settings>Show Bailey. Gems This shows how many gems you have. You can click on the gem icon in your toolbar to open a dialog box allowing you to buy gems. Gold and Silver This shows how many Gold Points and Silver Points you have. If you have over 1000 Gold Points, the number will be abbreviated, but you can hover over it to see the exact number. Quest Progress Hovering over the crosshair icon shows the name of the quest you are participating in and your progress so far that day (either pending quest drops for collection quests or pending boss damage for boss quests). The icon is only displayed if you are currently participating in a quest. Notifications The Notifications Panel shows recent messages in your party or guilds, as well as alerting you when you have unallocated attribute points, a new Mystery Item, or a card. Volume Clicking on the audio icon opens a menu from which you can select either "Off" or any of the available audio themes. Sync The sync button allows a player to refresh Habitica content, bringing it up to date with the server and input from other devices. Settings The settings menu contains the following options: *Log Out *Site *API *Export *Promo Code *Subscription *Notifications *FAQ *Tutorials Subscribe This button only exists for players who are not already subscribed to Habitica. Clicking on it takes you to the same page as Settings > Subscription. Current Version The current version combines the individual page buttons from the first version with the re-ordered icons and gold display from the second version. Most of the icons have been replaced by text explaining what each drop-down represents, with the exception of the Settings button on the extreme right. By popular request, guild notifications have now been consolidated into a single menu. Players can visit the guild page by clicking on the message icon, or they can delete the notification by clicking the circled X to the right of each. The Audio Theme button was added on August 18th, 2014, and allows you to turn on sound effects when you click on Tasks. Currently the only sound theme available is "Daniel The Bard," which consists of old-school 8-bit video game effects. (No, it does not make music play in the Tavern.) Previous Toolbars Toolbar 2.0 In this version, the page tabs have been moved to the opposite end of the toolbar from the notifications, player currency, and sync button. The new toolbar has also been stickied to the top of the screen along with the player pane. Clicking "Tasks" brings players to their task list, and clicking "Options" brings the player to Profile page, where they can navigate via the page tabs. Clicking the arrow now reveals a new, consolidated list of subpages to replace the individual page buttons from the previous toolbar. Gold and silver have now joined the gem display in the toolbar, which helps subscribers figure out how many gems they'd like to purchase from the Market and will help all players once gold-purchasable quests are implemented. Toolbar 1.0 In this version, the leftmost checkmark icon returns you to your task page. The head, heart, gift, and wrench icons correspond to the User, Social, Inventory, and Settings tabs, respectively. Clicking them presents a drop-down list of links to the sub-pages of those tabs. The question mark provides a link to the tutorials and an FAQ, and the spinning arrows re-synch (refresh) the game. The middle area contains your gem display, as well as the subscription button and Bailey's avatar. Clicking on Bailey's avatar brings up a window containing the news feed of site updates. The upper right area is reserved for guild and party notifications, which appear as speech bubbles. Clicking on the rightmost arrow collapses or expands the toolbar. Toolbar settings.png Toolbar tasks.png Toolbar inventory.png Toolbar social.png Toolbar user.png Toolbar help.png 20140813165819!Toolbar_sync.png Collapse.png fr:Barre d'outils Category:Content